


Mother Goose Protocol

by jessiestark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, just the two of them being cute little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Pepper has great news for Tony, and they celebrate this new chapter of their life together.





	Mother Goose Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Avengers: Endgame spoilers, so be careful!

“Don't freak out.”

Tony lifted his eyes to his wife as she approached him, stopping by the door and leaning against the doorway.

“Why would I?”

Pepper's eyes were wide in shock and she couldn't hide the big smile on her face. “I'm… _We…_ _are_ _pregnant_.”

"Shit!" Tony dropped his jaw and let out a short sigh, clapping his hands once and looking at her in disbelief. He pushed the chair back and stood up, quickly making his way towards Pep as tears formed in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself.  

He stopped right in front of the woman and put his hands on her head, touching his forehead on hers. His hands slid through her arms and stood at her stomach, his eyes and smile glowing in happiness. There were tears in Tony's eyes too.

She laid her hands over his and they just stared at each other for a moment, laughing, not a word on sight. Enjoying this moment of happiness in the purest way there was. Tony was so overwhelmed that he didn't even have a joke to crack. Pepper hugged him and he lifted her slightly in the air, spinning her around.

“You're gonna be a great mother.” He said as he kissed her.

“And you will be the best father she could ever have.”

“She?” He smirked.

“I just know it.” Pep shrugged.

“Can we call her Morgan?” He bit his lip quickly, squishing his eyes slightly as he asked.

“Tony...”

“C’ mon, please.”

“We will… discuss that… later.” She put her hand on his chest, hoping he would let it go for now.  In response, Tony nodded and looked down for a second, making way through the hundreds of thoughts inside his head right now.

He let her go and walked out of the room, speaking loudly. “You know what?” Pepper went to the living room and sat down on the couch, still taking the news in. “We need to celebrate this,” Tony said as he came back with two champagne glasses on his hands.

“You know I can’t drink anymore.”

“Who said this is alcohol? I knew that old bottle of non-alcoholic champagne that your Aunt Dorothy gave us would be useful someday.” He said down at her side, handling one of the glasses to her.

“Tony, I don’t know what to think-”

“Pep, I’ve said this once, gonna do it again: don’t think, drink.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Trust me.” He took a sip as he spoke.

“This is so… unbelievable. Months ago you were lost in space and I didn’t even know if you were coming back, and I even thought you-”

“Pep, hey.” Tony put his hand over hers. “We got our second chance right here, honey. I’m alive and I’m here. In the flesh. This is my second chance, and I promise you I am _not_ going to mess this up.”

“I love you.” She smiled softly and then finally took a sip from the glass in her hand, looking around the house. “You know, we’re gonna have to change some things around here.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” He put his glass away and looked back at his work table. “Friday?”

“ _Yes, boss.”_

“Please activate Mother Goose protocol. We’re gonna go through some big changes around here.”


End file.
